Vala
by salllzy
Summary: Never give a Vulcan a puzzle it was unspoken, but a rule that everyone knew about Vala is old. More than old he has seen the rise and fall of civilizations and empires, so when Star Fleet need his his help he agrees to get himself out of the room filled with unmated dominates.


**Disclaimer- Don't own Star Trek nor is any money made off this story. **

* * *

Long white hair pulled back into a high ponytail, red eyes looked around the room as everyone looked at him. A cold smile was playing on his lips as several people both human and Vulcan alike shifted in their seats, his appearance unnerved people that much he knew, he had always known that. He looked into the dark eyes on the Vulcans that had been looking at him for some time, but it wasn't just him there had been another one as well. If he didn't know any better he would say that they were fascinated by the way that he looked, after all there were not many albinos alive he was what would be classed as the last of a dying breed.

He looked at the members of Starfleet and mentally snorted, he felt like making sheep noises at them.

"We need your help."

Both of his eyebrows raised to his hairline, well wasn't this interesting?

"And what pray tell do you need my help with?"

His red eyes swept over everyone in the room, before settling on Christopher Pike as he drawled

"After all you are the almighty and power Star Fleet."

The room winced in sync, well now just what had bitten them in the arse? Whatever it was it must of been big, by the looks of it it left teeth marks in the arses as well. Still he may as well listen to what they have to say, that was if they grew a pair of balls.

"Well I am waiting."

More shifting followed by everyone looking at each other until one spoke.

"You are in possession of the planet known as Neo, are you not?"

Ah yes Neo, his nice little hideaway from the whole galaxy. He knew why the wanted to speak to him now, he had heard much like everyone else about the the complete and utter destruction of Vulcan, to him it made no sense as to why it had been destroyed like it had. He looked at the Vulcan there was a race that did have his respect, not for their logic or the way that they acted but for how they were able to overcome any obstacle including nearly getting wiped out.

"Indeed I am."

The way that those dark eyes looked at him unsettled him in a way but made him feel warm as well, he didn't understand it and wasn't sure that he would want to dig deeper and look into his own emotions, he had locked them up since he was a child and did not want to look at them nearly several thousand years later.

"We wish to purchase the planet off you."

Did they really think that he was so heartless? That he would make them buy the planet? Cold he was and cruel he could be, but a monster? No he would never turn out like his father, he had swore to himself years ago that he would not allow it to happen no matter what.

"Have it."

The shock and disbelief on their faces caused his lips to twitch in a genuine smile, when he realised what was happening it went as quickly as it came. Pike looked at him shock and disbelief were in his eyes as he inquired

"What?"

Red eyes locked onto him as he spoke more slowly.

"You. Can. Have. The. Planet."

The angry flush that filled Pike's cheeks was amusing, but he wasn't the only one, several of them were clenching their fists as if they were trying not to lash out and punch him, he would welcome them to try but due to his years as both black ops and special ops they would be dead before they even moved.

Selek and Sarek both exaimed the man before them, his red eyes were constantly moving around the room, taking in the exits and where everyone was sat. His face had been cold and impassive for most of the time, they had not been able to read any of his emotions even had they tried. They had both noticed his lips twitch into a smile for a fraction of a second before it was gone again, it was strange seeing a non Vulcan member have such control over his emotions, the man appeared human but there was something about him that was different, as if he was a wolf in sheeps clothing.

"Why would you simply give us the planet? Surely you require some sort of payment."

Sarek caught the anger that flashed through the eyes, it was quicker than lightning but he had caught it. He glanced at Selek who looked at his hands that were starting to clench it was just a small twitch in the muscle but it was still there.

"Unlike you, I don't have the stupid need to have people pay me. But if you keep pushing then I will leave and you won't hear from me again."

They knew of the man's reputation, he was cold and cruel. So why was he just giving them the planet? There had to be something wrong with it, or perhaps he was bored of it much like a child bored with a toy and wanted to throw it away. Either way it was a gift for them one they didn't want to run the risk of losing.

"Very well, thank you."

Shock flew through his eyes, Selek and Sarek both shared a look the two of them found this man to be a puzzle. A very large and strange puzzle, Vulcans were known for their logic and their love of puzzles the bigger and harder the better for them.

The man, looked at them he hadn't told them his name and no one knew it. They only knew him by appearance only but that was enough for some people, but most people who sought him out ended up dead most of the time.

"Thanking me is illogical. If that is all I will take my leave now."

With that he stood up and left the room without a goodbye or backwards glance, Selek and Sarek shared a look there was much more going on than what they were led to believe.

Vala or Val as he was once known could feel the heat starting to burn through his body, he was glad that he left when he did. Being in a room filled with some many dominants was torture for him, being a submissive and nearing his heat was a bad thing. If the meeting had trailed on any longer he would of jumped someone's bones then and there repercussions be damned!

It was the main reason why he had gave them the planet, he couldn't be in the room with them any longer, they could do all the tests and experiments they wanted on the planet he needed to get to somewhere safe and hide out his heat, he could feel his hidden tail begin to twitch underneath his trousers. His ears were hidden by a highly developed camouflage technology that he had created, it had taken years to create but in the end it had been worth it. Still he could feel his heat approaching and he didn't want any dominates sniffing around him, he had spent year without one and he didn't need one now.

His species were a mix of both dominants and submissives, the submissives being able to carry children as there were no females, and as such they had to develop ways for them to keep living, there was also the problem that it could take 8 or 9 heats for someone to become pregnant. Due to their very long life spans the youngest being at a small 23,000 years old Vala was not that young but he was well passed the mating age as most got mated and settled down at roughly 18,000.

They had been called many things, cat people, freaks, abominations but they weren't any of them. They were Neko, and he was proud to be one!

Still being 40,000 years old and still going strong meant that he should be looking to settle down and have several cubs to look after, it was what he should be doing. He however was not he would help the Vulcans set up their new home and leave, he was not upset about giving them the planet what he was upset about was the fact that he had lost his den, his safe haven in which he could hide from people. Instead he would find another planet to go and create a den on.

What he didn't know was that the Vulcans had already moved to the planet and two of them had found his den.

~~~~~Selek and Sarek~~~

The two of them looked at the cave, it was a den of some sorts that they could tell there was a sweetness lingering in the air. They could taste it on their tongues it was like they had been drinking several sugary drink and gotten drunk off them, which wouldn't be possible as any and all Vulcan friendly drinks had been destroyed when the planet had blown up. Selek blamed himself for their home, he blamed himself for the fact that it had been destroyed. He was plagued by what if's and should have been despite the fact that it was not logical.

The two of them walked further into the den like cave, it had been used until recently. The smell was still fresh and the fire indicated that it had been out for no more than two days, which begged the question who had been using it?

The cave was fairling well looked after, and there was even a large hole at the back that was filled with water. Thats when they heard it the sound of footsteps making their way towards them, the two of them hid behind a stalagmite it was big enough to hide the two of them. The watched as a very familiar figure stumbled into the cave shedding his clothing, his shirt and trousers were thrown into a corner as his thighs were wet with the same smelling sweetness that they had smelled earlier, he whimpered as his hot body hit the cold wall of the cave, one of his hands crept down as he slid a finger inside of himself he cried out and arched his back. More wetness leaked from him and trailed down his thighs to his knees, filling the cave with a delicious sweet smell. The two of them had to hold onto their iron wills and hope that they didn't go into pon farr due to his smell alone, but the sight that they were viewing was better than anything they could have pictured themselves, the way that his head was thrown back as he worked two fingers moving in and out of himself. Arching his back and moaning as he tried to take them deeper, Vulcans while and extremely logical race were ones that were rather open about sex, so long as it was not a pon farr as they were sacred.

A group of Vulcans could stay in a cave and they would either all fuck each other or some would meditate then have a sex or meditate then go to sleep while others around them would be fucking like bunnies, it didn't really matter to them as they were all touch telepathics so it didn't really matter either way as they would some how feel what the other was feeling be it being penetrated or doing the penetration. While it was not a known fact outside of Vulcan or New Vulcan it was still a fact that remained, and one that their T'hy'la had to get used to. It often made people uncomfortable when they learned it, hence why Vulcans chose a Vulcan T'hy'la.

So yes, Vulcans were open about sex as they had no need to be ashamed.

Vala slipped a third finger into himself, he needed something bigger and thicker what he needed was a big stiff thick cock, or a dildo he wasn't fussy at this moment in time. The burning need inside of him was getting painful, the smell of two unmated dominates in the area was causing him pain as his body was telling him that he should find them and submit to them. Still he would make do with what he had at the moment which was his fingers, he gave a strangled scream as they touched his hypersensitive prostate, he used the pads of his fingers to massage the ball of nerves.

They could both feel the burning embers in the backs of their minds, while normally meditation would be used to control the beginning of pon farr, they couldn't do it now as there was no Vulcan mind-healer in the near area. Still if they stayed in the cave any longer they would go into an early pon farr which was what most of the Vulcans had been doing due to the fact that they had nearly been wiped out, many of them had already went through their pon farrs and were due to go into another one in a year.

It wasn't the fact that they were going into pon farr early that was the problem, the problem was the numbers of people that were going into it early. The chambers that they had built were not enough to handle the numbers and some of them were turning to the desert as the numbers began to get bigger.

Vala gave a strangled cry as he came over his chest, his cock untouched as he continued to massage his prostate despite how sore he was becoming and how fatigue was slowly beginning to set in. His heat was not sated yet, and despite the fact that he had been through several heats he was beginning to grow tired of going through his heat alone. Yet he was far passed mating age so he would settle for going through his heat alone just like he normally did, he would have three or four heats a year depending on the planet he was on they would also vary in length and intensity. Sometimes he could be settled within a few days and other times it would take him weeks to become steeled and his heat gone, or settled to burning embers.

He slouched against the wall trying to get his breathing back to normal with very little luck, his heart was beating wildly inside of his rib cage and he feared that his heart would beat right out of his chest. He allowed his eyes to close for a few moments as he tried to get everything back under control.

Selek and Sarek both watched him, the way that he slumped down onto the ground when his eyes fell closed, the camouflage that he used to keep his ear hidden away fell down and allowed them to see his very real and white cat ears that were sat upon his head twitching every so often.

The two of them carefully moved from their little hiding spot and walked closer to him, both being careful not to make a sound that could wake him, they had never seen anything like him before. His cat tail was curled around his waist as his ears picked up the slightest sound and kept twitching every so often, he was the perfect mix between human and cat but there were no signs that he had been genetically altered for such features to be added to him. After all there would of been marks or signs that they had been added to him, marks and signs that they knew, so he had been born like this. With fully functioning cat ears and a tail, it didn't make any sense to them at all. His body was littered with scars both old and new, he had some sort of tribal mark or tattoo on his shoulder that curved down to his back and stopped mid way on his spine. The design itself was was not impressive merely swirls and circles linked together as one, but what did impress them was that it moved each swirl moved around the circle as if welcoming it.

It was most fascinating to watch, however they needed to move as the planet was beginning to heat up. While the heat didn't bother them as their old planet had two sins and was a desert itself they knew that it wasn't logical to be out when it hit nearly 500 degrees as it did every midday, It was something that they had yet to get used to as the heat caused their temperatures to rise to a dangerous level, temperatures that were dangerous even for a Vulcan. Sarek picked him up and the two made their way back to his home, all the while wondering just how they were going to solve this little puzzle that they had found themselves.

After all the age old saying comes into play, like father like son.


End file.
